


Smoke rings

by Skye_La



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, F/F, Marijuana, References to Lord of the Rings, Smoking, Students, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_La/pseuds/Skye_La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina resents her flatmate's girlfriend for always hanging around, being friendly and making coffee and stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke rings

Regina slumped down on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table. Her tablet was propped up against her legs as she typed.

She frowned and talked to herself quietly, knowing she was alone as her roommate was away.

The door to the other bedroom opened and she jumped. Maybe she was wrong. Emma walked out in a long tshirt and mismatched socks. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Regina huffed. She sat up, took her feet off the table and fixed her hair that she hadn't really done yet, only brushed.

The door opened again and she ignored it.

"Oh hey Regina" Emma walked into the open living room.

"Hello" Regina said, not looking up.

"Sorry if I scared you, the water in my building is off, he said I could stay" Emma said

"You didn’t" Regina said as she carried on typing. Emma looked around the room in the ensuing quiet. It was a pretty typical student loft, though considerably tidier.

"Do you want some coffee?" Emma asked

"No" Regina replied with her eyes locked on her screen, though really she did want coffee.

Emma nodded "ok" and turned to head into the kitchen.

Regina glanced up at her. Annoyed that she was here making noise and mess while she was working, in her stupid socks. 

‘They come in pairs, for god’s sake’ she thought ‘how hard can it be to find matching ones?’

Emma disappeared back into the other bedroom and Regina stopped typing. She looked out of the window and sighed. She had been looking forward to having the apartment to herself.

Music started in the other room. Regina looked up at the door like she wanted to set it on fire. Instead she got up, went to her room and slammed the door.

 

It wasn't until the evening that Regina emerged. Emma was at the coffee table with her laptop and headphones on.

She waved vacantly at Regina as she entered. Regina ignored her, as expected.

"Hey Regina" Emma entered the kitchen and leant on the counter with her computer.

"Yes?" Regina replied, not turning to look at her.

"You have good taste in music" Emma started. Regina rolled her eyes. She had great taste in music. "I'm looking for a song to follow this with" Emma hit play and a song blared from her laptop speakers.

Regina listened.

"It's hard right?" she asked. Regina noticed the way Emma twirled her hair in her fingers as she listened.

"Yes because you've chosen the wrong song" Regina replied now facing Emma.

 

"What?" Emma laughed

"If you're going to play them play something early not this radio hits crap, and follow it up with something new and electric" Regina said “they’ll think you’re so eclectic and edgy”

Emma stared at her open mouthed. Regina stared back, amused and uncaring.

"Ok" Emma said "I'll think about it" turning her computer around.

 

"Why don't you do this?" Emma asked after a while

"DJ?" Regina smirked "playing the new cool thing for the ignorant rabble, I think not"

"God you're such a snob" Emma said, letting some of her frustration at Regina’s constant rudeness slip.

"Yes I am" Regina replied, appreciating the moment of sincerity between them.

 

Regina turned the TV on to find a Lord Of The Rings marathon in full swing. She sat on the sofa the same way she did in the morning, slouching and typing, though this time not working.

"Nice!" Emma said, following her from the kitchen "mind if I join you?" Emma said

"Would it matter if I did?" Regina asked

"No, not really" Emma replied. Regina sat up again, Emma noticed.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked

"Why are you so intent on annoying me this evening? Well, always but especially this evening. I'm working" Regina snapped

"Are you blogging?" Emma said, breathily imitating the en trend crowd who blogged and micro blogged and who knew what else.

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma laughed. Emma opened a small wooden box and rolled a joint.

"Do you mind?" She asked

Regina sighed "does it matter?"

Emma stopped “yeah, it does” she licked the paper, finished the joint and put it back in the box.

“I don’t really care if you do or don’t, just don’t set off the fire alarm” Regina said.

"Do you want some? You could probably use it" Emma said, lighting up.

Regina scowled at her and didn't reply.

Emma laughed. They sat together watching the movie until the ad break came and Regina muted the TV. Emma made some tea and came back with a plate of fruit.

"Not your usual poptarts and chips?" Regina asked. Emma smiled "those are not my favourite. This is way better" Emma said, eating a slice of orange and smiling at Regina as she enjoyed it.

Regina admitted to herself this was a little entertaining. Maybe even cute.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Emma asked, picking the joint up again. "It makes the hobbits a lot funnier"

Regina looked at her for a moment. She was sitting on the floor with a huge plate of fruit in front of her. Her hair was up and messy but it looked good. She had a silver nose stud that caught the light sometimes. She looked happy.

"Ok" Regina said, reaching over to take the joint.

"Seriously?" Emma asked, passing it over. She watched her in amazement.

Regina inhaled and held it the first time and the second she blew smoke rings.

"Oh my god" Emma said "that's cool, I can't believe you can do that" she laughed.

Regina blew the rest of the smoke from her mouth and laughed too. She moved to the sofa that Emma sat by so she could share the plate of fruit. Regina liked the crunch of the apples, whereas Emma went for the juicier citrus fruit.

"I need a bathroom break" Regina said getting to her feet carefully. She went back to her room and used her en suite. She checked her looks in the mirror. She adjusted her hair and wiped under her eyes to make sure there was no excess mascara hanging out down there. She decided she didn’t like the top she wore and swapped it for a t-shirt.

When she came back Emma had made a round of tea and found a packet of cookies.

Regina smiled when she saw them. Emma looked up and caught it.

"These are good too" she said, crunching her third, wisely.

They were well into the second movie when the ad break came but they didn't need anything. Regina muted the tv and they sat in silence that hadn't been awkward before but felt it now. Emma flicked her music back on.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked out of the blue. Her head leant back on the sofa as she looked up at Regina.

"I don't hate you" Regina laughed

"Then why are you such a b-" Emma stopped herself "why are you horrible to me?"

Regina watched her sad blue eyes looking up at her.

"Because I like you" Regina said, plainly.

Emma laughed.

"That's ridiculous! Why would you be mean if you like me?" She carried on laughing.

It was infectious and soon Regina was laughing too. Emma rolled on the floor wiping the tears from her eyes. Soon Regina's rumbling chuckle turned into a loud, rapturous giggle.

"Oh the movie is back on" Regina said. Emma turned the music off and got into the sofa.

"Do you mind?" She asked, looking at Regina's feet.

Regina lifted them so she could sit and placed them on her knees when she did.

"What?" Emma looked at Regina who was smiling but looking at the TV.

Emma made a "pfft" sound of reluctant acceptance and sat back.

 

"Oh my god I hate this bit!" Emma squeezed Regina's knee and she jumped

"Don't do that!" She sat up and curled her legs up away from her. Emma looked for a cushion to put her face in but there were none.

"Come here" Regina said, opening her arms.

Emma tucked herself under Regina's shoulder and put her arm around her middle. She buried her face for the spider scenes and Regina let her.

"You can look now" Regina said eventually, after Emma had jumped at every noise for the last 10 minutes. Emma surfaced and her head rested on Regina's chest. She could hear her heartbeat. It sounded pretty quick.

"Are you scared of spiders too?" Emma asked

"No dear" Regina replied, looking at the screen. 

Regina felt deeply relaxed. Her limbs felt heavy and comfortable. She kept catching momentary scents of lemon. She looked down at Emma's head resting on her chest and realised it was her hair. She almost laughed at the thought that her hair was yellow and so were lemons, but she knew that was the THC talking, and she didn't want Emma to think she was high. She became suddenly aware of Emma's hip resting under her hand. Her t-shirt had ridden up and Regina was touching her skin, though she only just noticed.

"Are you sure you're not scared of spiders?" Emma asked her, looking up. Regina looked back at her.

"I'm sure." She replied. Emma still watched her "are you scared of hobbits?" She asked candidly. Regina smiled

"Not especially" she replied

"Your heart is beating like crazy." Emma said "what are you scared of?"

She was right, she could feel her pulse racing now. ‘You' she thought, though she didn't say it. Emma seemed to read it in her face as she expression softened from concern to surprise.

"Nothing" Regina said and turned back to she screen. Emma sat up slightly, still watching Regina's face which was expressionless and ignoring her on purpose. Emma leant across her to take the remote. She turned the sound off without looking. Regina looked up at her questioningly.

Emma leant in and kissed her. Regina's eyes remained open in surprise. Her lips barely reacted before Emma had withdrawn. She sat back and watched Regina's face with neutral interest.

Regina's head buzzed with a hundred different thoughts fighting to be the primary one. She looked back at Emma, staring frankly at her, until one thought won out over the others. She reached up and slid a hand around Emma's neck.

Emma smiled as she let herself be drawn into another kiss.

Everything around them faded to grey. Nothing existed but them and the sofa they rolled around on.

"Did you change your shirt?" Emma asked Regina as she flung it across the room.

"What shirt?" Regina asked. Emma laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
